doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Jorge Roig Jr.
|nacimiento = 3 de septiembre de 1968 |familiares = Jorge Roig (padre) Rocío Garcel (madre) Sylvia Garcel (tía) Vanessa Garcel (prima) Queta Calderón (esposa) Cecilia Gómez (hijastra) Emilio Ángeles (hijastro) Sofía Roig Calderón (hija) Julian Roig (Hijo) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |primera_aparicion = Charlie Brown |ingreso_doblaje = 1977 ( ) |pais = México Los Ángeles |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = CDZSHShakaVirgoT2.ogg |demo2 = InsertosLTS.ogg |demo3 = Gamer_en_rehabil_Insertos.ogg |sitio_web = https://jorgeroig03.wixsite.com/misitio/studios |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Jorge Roig Jr. thumb|230x230px|Tributo a Jorge Roig Garza. Quasimodo-Disney.png|Quasimodo en El jorobado de Notre Dame y su secuela, su personaje más emblemático. Oliver Atom Adolescente.png|Oliver Atom (adolescente) en Supercampeones y en sus películas, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Arthur Foster Adolescente.png|Arthur Foster (adolescente) en Supercampeones Kojiro Hyuga (Secundaria) (CTLLR).jpg|Steve Hyuga/Kojiro Hyuga en Supercampeones, sus películas y Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Sonic Underground sonic.png|Sonic en Las aventuras de Sonic y Sonic: El héroe (temp. 1), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Sorrento_de_sirena.png|Sorrento de Sirena (voz base) en la franquicia de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Bud_de_Alcor_3.png|Bud de Alcor Zeta también en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. ManOne-TS4.png|Hombre que compra a Bo Peep en Toy Story 4. SSP-HarryOsborn.png|Harry Osborn en El espectacular Hombre Araña, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. TB_Blade.png|Blade/Teknoman en Tekkaman Blade, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Rocky_%28MM%29.png|Rocky DeSantos en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Charles_Finster.png|Carlos Finster en Aventuras en pañales (temps. 1-3). LCSHShakaVirgo.png|Shaka de Virgo en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (versión TV). SMCKenjipapa.png|Kenji Tsukino en Sailor Moon Crystal. Fox_Mulder_personaje.jpg|Fox Mulder (1ª voz) en la serie Los expedientes secretos X. Xaviax.png|Xaviax en Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón. Jim_sturgess.jpg|Ben Campbell en 21: Blackjack. BBBPowell.png|Dr. Powell (John Ortiz) en Bumblebee. TO_Johnny_Cade.png|Johnny Cade en Los rebeldes. 440px-Liu_kang.jpg|Liu Kang en la película de Mortal Kombat. Rufio_herdcg.jpg|Rufio en Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio. Peter_niño_herdcg.jpg|Peter Pan niño también en Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio. Charlie_salinger.jpg|Charlie Salinger (1ª voz) en La familia Salinger. SSP-GeorgeStacy.png|Capitán George Stacy también en El espectacular Hombre Araña. Príncipe_Julián.png|Príncipe Julián en Aventuras de la pequeña sirenita por Saban. Lodestar omniverse.png|Lodestar en la franquicia de Ben 10. Chip TLB.png|Chip en Los Bits. Principe cascanueces epcn-epetdo 1990.png|Príncipe Cascanueces en El príncipe cascanueces (doblaje original mexicano). Hans epcn-epetdo 1990.png|Hans también en El príncipe cascanueces (doblaje original mexicano). Rsz_lucky_luke_.jpg|Lucky Luke en Las aventuras de Lucky Luke: La balada de los Dalton. Hyakushuubou 94707.jpg|Hyakushuubou en El niño y la bestia. Cb.jpg|Charlie Brown en algunos proyectos de la franquicia de Peanuts. Link_Serie_Animada.png|Link en La leyenda de Zelda. Bertie Magic Railroad.png|Bertie en Thomas y el Tren Mágico (doblaje de TV). MainDuckCGI.png|Duck en Thomas y sus amigos (temp. 19, ep. 5). Topo de la gramatica.png|Topo de la gramática en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. Tommy2.jpg|Tommy Gunn en Rocky V. Copycat_-_Reuben_Goetz.png|Reuben Goetz en El imitador. Kang_3.png|Kang Yeosak en Olimpo bajo fuego. KarnakInhumans.png|KKarnak Mander-Azur en Inhumans. Alhome.jpg|Al Borland (1ª voz) en Mejorando la casa. Coleman_Reese_Caballero.gif|Coleman Reese en Batman: El caballero de la noche. Prof.-Alan-Kitzens_centro_tierra_2008.gif|Profesor Alan Kitzens en Viaje al centro de la Tierra. Lucashouse1.jpg|I.P. Lucas Douglas en Doctor House. Black-sails-zack-mcgowan-2.jpg|Capitán Charles Vane en Black sails. PaulLazar.jpg|Dr. Pilcher en El silencio de los inocentes. Monstar Blanko SJ.png|Monstar Blanko en Space Jam: El juego del siglo. Martinex-Gvol.2.png|Martinex T'Naga en Guardianes de la galaxia Vol. 2. SSN-Nekomata.png|Cat O'Clock en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel (ep. 17) Anbu Commander.png|Líder ANBU en Naruto. Madara.png|Madara Uchiha en el videojuego Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. Espantapájaros LegoDCSuperVillains.png|El Espantapájaros en Lego DC Super-Villains. FinFangFoon LegoAvengers.jpg|Fin Fang Foom en LEGO Avengers. Nakamori.png|Ginzo Nakamori en Magic Kaito 1412. LSPC Slader.png|Slader en Los siete pecados capitales. Theo (L7PC).jpg|Theo también en Los siete pecados capitales. Mario Luis Zurita (B-TB).png|Mario Luis Zurita en B: The Beginning. KH Aotake.png|Aotake en Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué?. Jeremy Watt.png|Jeremy Watt en Eyeshield 21. Director de revista de fútbol americano.png|Director de revista de fútbol americano en Eyeshield 21. Ken Kamaguruma.png|Ken Kamaguruma en Eyeshield 21. Leon_degeneration.jpg|Leon S. Kennedy de Resident Evil: Degeneración. Ben kenobi.png|Obi-Wan Kenobi (anciano) en Disney Infinity. Floyd-sunset-overdrive-5.5.jpg|Floyd en Sunset Overdrive. Willy-White.png|Willie Cano en Doug (Versión de Nickelodeon). Squirmy.png|Retorcido / Squirmy en La vida moderna de Rocko. XMS-RobertLeBueau.png|Robert "Bobby" LeBueau en X-Men. XMS-Alarido.png|Clement Wilson / Alarido en X-Men. TPPG2016.png|Narrador e insertos en Las chicas superpoderosas (2016). ECM_-_Dylan.png|Dylan, el conejo en El Carrusel mágico. David-james-elliott-2.jpg|Voz recurrente de David James Elliott. Fotos-de-rodrigo-lombardi-1.jpg|Es la voz habitual del actor brasileño Rodrigo Lombardi. Jorge Roig Garza, mejor conocido como Jorge Roig Jr. es un actor de doblaje mexicano con más de cuatro décadas de carrera en el doblaje. Hijo de los prolíficos actores de doblaje Jorge Roig y Rocío Garcel, además de ser sobrino de Sylvia Garcel, primo de Vanessa Garcel y estar casado con la también actriz de doblaje Queta Calderón. Se inicio en el doblaje en el año 1977, en la serie Charlie Brown. Se hizo conocido por haber dado voz a Quasimodo en El jorobado de Notre Dame y su secuela, Oliver Atom y Steve Hyuga adolescente en Supercampeones, Sonic en la serie animada Las aventuras de Sonic, también a Blade/Teknoman en el anime Tekkaman Blade, Bud de Alcor Zeta y Sorrento de Sirena en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Link en La leyenda de Zelda, Rocky DeSantos, el segundo Red Ranger en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, por ser la 1ª voz de Fox Mulder en Los expedientes secretos X y la 1ª voz de Carlos Finster en la serie animada Aventuras en pañales. En trabajos más recientes ha dado voz a Harry Osborn y el Capitán George Stacy en El Espectacular Hombre Araña, a Madara Uchiha en el videojuego Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 y a Shaka de Virgo en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno en la versión de TV, como también a Sorrento de Sirena en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Eliseos esta vez para la versión de DVD. Filmografía Anime Yoku Shioya * Sorrento de Sirena (2ª voz) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco * Sorrento de Sirena en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (versión de DVD) Otros * Steve Hyuga / Oliver Atom (adolescente) / Borjini / Arthur Foster (adolescente) en Supercampeones * Blade en Tekkaman Blade * Chip en Los Bits * Príncipe Julián en Aventuras de la pequeña sirenita por Saban * Bud de Alcor Zeta en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco * Shaka de Virgo en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (versión de TV) * Pakia en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido * Zō (Líder Anbu) en Naruto * Aotake en Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? * Ginzo Nakamori en Magic Kaito 1412 * Kenneth en Astroboy * Jeremy Watt (1ª voz) / Ken Kamaguruma / Director de revista de Fútbol Americano / Jim / Locutor de Fútbol Americano en playa en Eyeshield 21 * Slader / Theo (Temp. 3) en Los siete pecados capitales * Mario Luis Zurita en B: The Beginning * Kenji Tsukino en Sailor Moon Crystal * Kojiro Hyuga en Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa * Asesino en El juego del comodín * Insertos en Gamer en rehabilitación * Voces adicionales en Corrector Yui Series animadas Dee Bradley Baker * Lodestar en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena * Lodestar en Ben 10: Omniverse Jaleel White * Sonic en Las aventuras de Sonic * Sonic en Sonic: El héroe (temp. 1) Otros * Link en La leyenda de Zelda * El espectacular Hombre Araña ** Harry Osborn ** Capitán George Stacy ** Aaron Warren (ep. 14) ** Dueño de la tienda robada (ep. 6) ** Doctor (ep. 15) * Charlie Brown en Charlie Brown * Carlos Finster (temps. 1-3) / Marco (ep. 60B) en Aventuras en pañales * La vida moderna de Rocko ** Squirmy/Retorcido (temps. 1-4) ** Sr. Dupette (1ª aparición, ep. 8B) ** León (solo ep. 23A) ** Marinero / Criatura del Triángulo de las Bermudas (ep. 21) ** Repartidor de pizzas (ep. 24A) ** Mosquero (ep. 25B) ** Exterminador demente (ep. 32B) ** Conejo subordinado (ep. 41B) ** Voces adicionales * Banana en El mundo fantástico de Richard Scarry * Voz del video del ejército en Beavis & Butt-Head * Bobby LeBeau en X-Men * Narrador / Insertos en Las chicas superpoderosas (2016) * Budgie en Budgie el pequeño helicóptero * El show de los Looney Tunes ** Chuck Berost (Rob Paulsen) ** Guardaparques (Jeff Bennett) ** Porky (canciones) ** Speedy González (canciones) ** Insertos * Owen en Gárgolas * Voces diversas en Invasor Zim * Voces adicionales en Daria * Budgie en Budgie el pequeño helicóptero * Joe McIntyre en New Kids On The Block * Kalamidad / Kaos en El mundo de Quest * Oído en Los 5 Sentidos * Los Simpson ** Jimbo Jones (temp. 5, ep. 5) ** Ejecutivo de Ginormous Pictures (temp. 21, ep. 1) * Duck (temp. 19, ep. 5) en Thomas y sus amigos * Elder Stallion en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Padre de la profesora Squawkencluck (ep. 23) en Danger Mouse (2016) * Topo de la gramática en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto * Dylan, el conejo en El Carrusel mágico * Voces adicionales en Rayito, el mago de los deseos * Voces adicionales en Hora de aventura Series de TV Manu Bennett * Crixus en Espartaco: Sangre y arena * Crixus en Espartaco: Dioses de la arena * Crixus en Espartaco: La venganza * Crixus en Espartaco: La guerra de los condenados Steve Cardenas * Rocky DeSantos/Red Ranger en Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel * Rocky DeSantos en Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers * Rocky DeSantos/Red Ranger en Power Rangers: La película * Rocky DeSantos/Red Ranger en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Jason Marsden * Jason en Aprendiendo a vivir * Dash X en Eerie, Indiana (1992) Otros * Michael Dishon Sr. (ep. 1) en Justicia Final * George Evans (Kellan Lutz) en 90210 * Fox Mulder (David Duchovny) en Los expedientes secretos X (temps. 1-3, hasta ep. 71) * Charlie Salinger (Matthew Fox) en La familia Salinger (temps. 1-2) * Marshall Mann (Frederick Weller) en In Plain Sight: Al descubierto * Ben Coles (Josh Cooke) en Better with You * Hal Chaney (Rich MacDonald) / Zip Fellig (Todd Grinell) en Caso cerrado * Cat O'Clock (Charlie McDermott) en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel (ep. 17) * Joe Zee en Chica indiscreta * Caso resuelto ** Stomper (Derek Phillips) (temp. 5, ep. 7) (2009) ** Kevin Mason (Matthew Glabe) (temp. 6, ep. 10) (2010) ** Armand Marku (Michael Aronov) (temp. 6, eps. 13 y 14) (2010) * El mentalista ** Gardner Renfrew (Gabriel Olds) (Temp. 1 ep 11) (2009) ** Bart Kitchen (Mark Engelhardt) (temp. 3, ep. 9) (2010) * Jared Booth (Brendan Fehr) en Huesos * Xaviax en Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón * Mikey Gonzalez (Max Battimo) en Los años de secundaria (1988-1989) * Morgan Grimes (Joshua Gomez) en Chuck: Espía por accidente * Teniente Joey Grant (Donnie Wahlberg) en Rizzoli & Isles * Brice Walden (Eddie Kaye Thomas) en The Forgotten * Investigador Privado Lucas Douglas (Michael Weston) en Doctor House * Mike Seaver (Kirk Cameron) en ¡Ay como duele crecer! * Tod Wilkins (Ryan Bittle) en Mellizas y rivales (1ª voz) * Al Borland (Richard Karn) en Mejorando la casa (1ª voz) * Roger Clinton en La niñera * Paciente en Anatomía según Grey * Karnak Mander-Azur en Inhumans * Martin "Bru" Brubaker en Trueno en el paraíso * Sheamus Finnegan en Zoey 101 * Matt / Tom Shelton en Kung Fu: La leyenda continúa * Voces varias en El encantador de perros * Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver * Billy (Darren Keefe) en Lost (4ª temporada, ep. 77) * Bastian (Alexandre Gilquin) / Pierre (Gilles Mahe) en Academia de modelos * Mycroft Holmes (Mark Gatiss) en Sherlock * Dr. Coats (Cameron Bancroft) en Smallville * Steve Lukowski (Billy Morrissette) en Los enredos de María Conchita * Piero De Mereci (Cesare Taurasi) / Victorio Colonna (Charlie Anson) / Augustino (Darwin Shaw) en Los Borgia * Abelardo en Plaza Sésamo * Rata Rattus en Historias Horribles * Concursantes varios en Hell's Kitchen * Herrero en El último reino Películas David James Elliott * Morgan Roberts en La tribu arcoiris (2011) * Jack Dandridge en El peluche que cobró vida (2009) Tom Cavanagh * Guardabosques Smith en El oso Yogi: La película (2011) * Marco en Los hijos de otras mujeres (1993) Sean Astin * Daniel E. "Rudy" Ruettiger en Rudy (1993) * Alan (niño) en Aguas peligrosas (1987) Otros * Voces adicionales en Maléfica: Dueña del mal (2019) * Dr. Powell (John Ortiz) en Bumblebee (2018) * Voces adicionales en Bohemian Rhapsody: La historia de Freddie Mercury (2018) * Edir Macedo (Petrônio Gontijo) en Nada que perder (2018) * Voces adicionales en Piratas del Caribe: La venganza de Salazar (2017) * Martinex T'Naga (Michael Rosenbaum) en Guardianes de la galaxia Vol. 2 (2017) * Presentación e insertos en Tres días antes de Navidad (2016) * Charles (David Lascher) en El constructor de botes (2015) * Pierre Marceau (Thierry Neuvic) en Belle y Sebastian: La aventura continúa (2015) * Larry (Adam Lieberman) en Apocalipsis (2015) * Insertos en Mi amiga la momia y la esfinge de Shakaba (2015) * Presentación e insertos en Jinetes con espíritu (2015) * George Larou (Joshua Morrow) en El delantero de oro (2015) * Dale (Mervin Gilbert) / Presentación e insertos en Shirin enamorada (2014) * Albert Danzing (David Arquette) en Antes de partir (2014) * Skylar (Callan Mulvey) en Miss Meadows (2014) * Insertos en Cometa (2014) * Entrenador Roy Morlow (Brent Reichert) / Presentación en Los de abajo (2013) * Presentación e insertos en Socavón (2013) * Presentación e insertos en El corcel negro (2013) * Kang Yeosak (Rick Yune) en Olimpo bajo fuego (2013) * Insertos / Voces adicionales en Parker (2013) * Pindépis (Atmen Kelif) en Astérix y Obélix al servicio de su majestad (2012) * Anunciador del rodeo en Un plan no tan perfecto (2012) * Russell (Rob LaBelle) en The Possession (2012) * Pastor Frank (John Schneider) en Valentine's Date (2011) * Él mismo (Gordon Ramsay) / Insertos en Amo la cocina (2011) * Alvin Finkel (Martin Freeman) en Intercambio de parejas (2011) * Insertos / Voces adicionales en El hijo de nadie (2011) * Voces adicionales en El árbol de mimbre (2011) * Voces adicionales en Shame (2011) * Frank (Jon Polito) en Las mujeres y Las Vegas (2010) * Michael (Karl Urban) en De pronto la oscuridad (2010) * Yoshi (Gackt) en Bunraku (2010) (redoblaje) * Charlie Wax (John Travolta) en From Paris with Love (2010) * Padre Persiano Rosa (Francesco Salvi) en Prefiero el paraíso (2010) * Ernie (Andrew Wilson) / Presentación e insertos en Calvin Marshall (2009) * Policía en estudio chino (Shan Zhang) en Buscando a Jackie Chan (2009) * Mayor Mike Thompson (Brendan Griffin) en El último viaje de Chance (2009) * Roland / Patrick (Alexandru Potocean) en Anaconda 4: Rastro de sangre (2009) * Luke (JJ Field) en Blood: El último vampiro (2009) * Elliot Whitman (Darren Pettie) en Agente internacional (2009) * Frank (Quin Duffy) en The Steam Experiment (2009) * Hank Carver (Brian White) en 12 Desafios (2009) * Bruno Silva (Rodrigo Santoro) en Lucha sangrienta (2008) * Marvin (Owen Benjamin) en La casa de las conejitas (2008) * Capricornio (Andy Serkis) en Corazón de tinta (2008) * Dale Denton (Seth Rogen) en Piña express (2008) * Profesor Alan Kitzens (Seth Meyers) en Viaje al centro de la Tierra (2008) * Coleman Reese (Joshua Harto) en Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) * Ben Campbell (Jim Sturgess) en 21: Blackjack (2008) * Damon Richards (Caleeb Pinkett) en Vecinos en la mira (2008) * Peter Welling (Samuel Child) en El día de los inocentes (2008) * Policia en Philadelphia (Don Castro) en El fin de los tiempos (2008) * Nicholas "Nicky" Donatelli (Romano Orzari) en Punisher: Zona de guerra (2008) * Aristofanes (Simon Quarterman) en El Rey Escorpión 2: El nacimiento del guerrero (2008) * Jacques "Le salchichón" Grande (Justin Timberlake) en El gurú del amor (2008) * Freidoune Sahebjam (Jim Caviezel) en La lapidación de Soraya M. (2008) * Negro asesinado en The Man Who Came Back (2008) * Wayne Colson (Thomas Jane) en Tiro mortal (2008) * Mallick (Greg Bryk) en El juego del miedo V (2008) * Presentación e insertos en Hogar de los gigantes (2007) * Dan Evans (Christian Bale) en 3:10 a Yuma (2007) (doblaje DVD) * Cronista en radio en Los reyes de South Beach (2007) * Voces adicionales en Todo lo que quiero para Navidad (2007) * Soldado Paulo (Paulo Hamilton) en Tropa de élite (2007) * Nathan Gardner (Robert Downey Jr.) en Charlie Bartlett (2007) (2ª versión) * Saladino (Milind Soman) en Arn: El caballero templario (2007) * Periodista (Scott Anderson) en The Hunting Party (2007) * Ed Myerson (Sergio Di Zio) en La guerra de las bodas (2006) * Miguel (Jacob Vargas) en Bobby (2006) * Voces adicionales en El juego de sus vidas (2005) * Ryan Winger en La chica de al lado (2004) * Ted Hunter (Richard Thomas) en The Million Dollar Kid: Una familia con suerte (2000) * Dobbins (Larry Poindexter) en Tiburones de acero (1997) * Monstar Blanko (Steve Kehela) en Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) * Dr. Davinson (Richard McMillan) en Un cielo sin lágrimas (1996) * Luca (Christian Oliver) en El club de las niñeras (1995) * Liu Kang (Robin Shou) en Mortal Kombat (1995) * Lucas (Rory Cochrane) en Empire Records (1995) * Ruben Getz (Dermot Mulroney) en El imitador (1995) * Angus McCormick (Jesse Bradford) en Lejos de casa (1995) * Sr. Dickey (Eammon Roache) en La Máscara (1994) * Ned Abbot (Michael Cavalieri) en Karate Kid IV (1994) * Eddie Devane (William McNamara) en La persecución (1994) * Junior Floyd (Devon Sawa) en Los pequeños gigantes (1994) (doblaje original) * Jeffrey Hawks (Josh Hamilton) en Con honores (1994) * Empleado en El especialista (1994) (1ª versión) * Josh Garland (Clayton Barclay Jones) en Lassie (1994) * Tobias "Toby" Wolff (Leonardo DiCaprio) en La edad difícil (1993) * Ned Bleuer / Narrador (Gabriel Olds) en La chica del calendario (1993) * Peter/Mona Lisa (Peter Jacobs) en Filadelfia (1993) * Kurt Stark (Cameron Bancroft) en Una de las chicas (1993) * Donador de conferencia en Un milagro para Lorenzo (1992) * Paul (David Faustino) en Armonía perfecta (1991) * Rufio (Dante Basco) / Peter Pan (niño) (Ryan Francis) en Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio (1991) * Spencer (Breckin Meyer) en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 6: La muerte de Freddy (1991) * Jeremy Heilman (John R. Johnston) en Ghoulies 3: Los Ghoulies van al colegio (1991) * Dr. Pilcher (Paul Lazar) en El silencio de los inocentes (1991) * Voces adicionales en La fuerza de la verdad (1991) * Tommy Gunn (Tommy Morrison) en Rocky V (1990) * Alex (Jason Presson) en Gremlins 2 (1990) * Camillero en Un tiro por la culata (1990) * Teniente Raymond Garcia (Pepe Serna) en El novato (1990) (doblaje original) * Jack Hardemeyer (Kurt Fuller) en Los cazafantasmas II (1989) (3ª versión) * Chico en clínica veterinaria (David Coburn) en Los fabulosos hermanos Baker (1989) * Neil Sussman (Martin Short) en Los nuevos cineastas (1989) * Aparcador (Alan Pottinger) en Ciegos, sordos y locos (1989) * Niño bueno disfrazado en Chucky: El muñeco diabólico (1988) (doblaje original) * Frank Dux (niño) en Contacto sangriento (1988) * Scott Jeske (Ricky Paull Goldin) en La mancha voraz (1988) * Robbie Gould (Max Cantor) en Dirty Dancing (1987) (doblaje original angelino) * Lenny (Jon Cryer) en Superman IV: En busca de la paz (1987) * Chofer en Okinawa (Raymond Ma) en Karate Kid II (1986) * Jake Livingston (Christopher Collet) en El intruso (1984) * Johnny Cade (Ralph Macchio) en Los rebeldes (1983) * Mark Calder (Tommy Rettig) en Almas perdidas (1954) Películas animadas Tom Hulce * Quasimodo en El jorobado de Notre Dame (1996) * Quasimodo en El jorobado de Notre Dame 2 (2002) Otros * Stan Weasel en El fantástico Sr. Zorro * Leon S. Kennedy en Resident Evil: Degeneracion * Lucky Luke en Las aventuras de Lucky Luke: La balada de los Dalton * Liu Kang en Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins * Príncipe Cascanueces / Hans en El príncipe cascanueces (doblaje original mexicano) * Oficial Simon / Hombre de la prensa en Arthur y la guerra de los dos mundos * Insertos en Looney Tunes: Conejos en fuga * Voces adicionales en Cars 3 * Hombre que compra a Bo Peep en Toy Story 4 Películas y especiales de anime Hirotaka Suzuoki * Steve Hyuga en Supercampeones: El reto europeo * Steve Hyuga en Supercampeones: La venganza * Steve Hyuga en Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana * Steve Hyuga en Supercampeones: La selección mundial juvenil Yōko Ogai * Oliver Atom en Supercampeones: El reto europeo * Oliver Atom en Supercampeones: La venganza * Oliver Atom (adolescente) en Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana * Oliver Atom en Supercampeones: La selección mundial juvenil Otros * Borjini / Arthur Foster en Supercampeones: El reto europeo * Arthur Foster en Supercampeones: La venganza * Arthur Foster en Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana * Hyakushuubou en El niño y la bestia * 666 en Dead Leaves Miniseries * Dr. Alex Kittner (David James Elliott) en Impacto (2009) Documentales * Voces diversas en Kevorkian * Narración en Fanáticos del fútbol Telefilmes * Presentación e insertos en Mamá letal (2018) (doblaje mexicano) * Luther Granberry (Michael Antonakos) / Presentación e insertos en Un sinfín de problemas: Misterios de Aurora Teagarden (2017) (doblaje mexicano) * Tim Prentiss (Jeremy Guilbaut) / Presentación e insertos en La muerte está de cabeza: Un misterio de Aurora Teagarden (2017) (doblaje mexicano) * Presentación e insertos en Deseo de cumpleaños (2017) * Presentación e insertos en La casa de Julius: Un misterio de Aurora Teagarden (2016) (doblaje mexicano) * Presentación e insertos en Chicas sobre hielo (2016) * Presentación e insertos en Tres cuartos y un cuerpo: Un misterio de Aurora Teagarden (2016) (doblaje mexicano) * Presentación e insertos en Asesinatos reales: Un misterio de Aurora Teagarden (2015) (doblaje mexicano) * Presentación e insertos en Escoge un hueso: Un misterio de Aurora Teagarden (2015) (doblaje mexicano) * Capitán Meadows (Jeff Kaake) / Piloto de la Guardia costera (sólo voz) en Stormageddon (2015) * Charles (Patrick Muldoon) en Cielos turbulentos (2010) * Presentación e insertos en En la mina (2006) Telenovelas y series brasileñas Rodrigo Lombardi * Ciro Feijó en Deseo prohibido * Raj Ananada en India, una historia de amor * Mauro Santarém en Passione * Herculano Quintanilla en El astro * Ricardo en Las brasileñas * Théo García en La guerrera * Alex Ticiano en Verdades secretas * Caio Borges García en Querer sin límites * Adriano Ferreira de Araújo en Carceleros Otros * Guillermo (Edson Celulari) en Belleza pura * Albertinho (André Garolli) en Fina estampa * Dr.Eduardo (Josafa Filho) en CuChiCheos Telenovelas turcas * Şükrü (Tekin Temel) en La vida amarga * Can (Fırat Albayram) en Misericordia * Oficial Osman en Kaçak * Ahmet (Teoman Kumbaracıbaşı)en Las hijas del sol Telenovelas filipinas * Ramon Sandoval (William Lorenzo) en Puentes de amor Dramas coreanos * Insertos en Amor secreto Videojuegos * Tony el Justo / Sidney el Precoz en Rage 2 * El Espantapájaros en Lego DC Super-Villains * Plomero en Spider-Man * Abel en The Walking Dead: The Final Season * Fin Fang Foom en LEGO Avengers * Madara Uchiha en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 * Bud de Alcor Zeta en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados * Obi-Wan Kenobi (anciano) en Disney Infinity 3.0 * Eddie Carr en LEGO: Jurassic World * Floyd en Sunset Overdrive * Savannah Actual / Voces adicionales en Halo: Reach * Voces adicionales en Crackdown 2 * Voces adicionales en Star Wars: Battlefront II Dirección de doblaje Made in Spanish - Antigua * El honor de amar * Luna Roja * Mujer de fases * Amor? * Bobby * Bienvenido al mundo * El señor de los anillos: La comunidad del anillo (redoblaje) * El señor de los anillos: Las dos torres (redoblaje) * El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey (redoblaje) * La dama de negro * Velas negras * Paper Man * Trainspotting (Netflix) * One Fall * Olimpo bajo fuego * La reina blanca * Apuéstale a la vida * La impostora * La herencia de los Goodwin * Nada como mi padre * Pulseras rojas * Gracepoint * Children of Heaven * El héroe * Magic City (versión Starz) * Stand Up Guys (versión Diamond Films) * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (temps. 1-4) (versión Sony) * El último hombre sobre la Tierra (temps. 1-3) * Merhamet * Catástrofe helada * Tras la puerta azul * El corcel negro (2013) * La vida amarga * Vincent Wants to Sea * Las hijas del sol * Hércules salva la Navidad * A Christmas Tail * Amo la cocina * Jinetes con espíritu * Ten Days in the Valley * Tres días antes de Navidad * Samra * La promesa * Apocalipsis (2015) * Tras la puerta azul * Escoge un hueso: Un misterio de Aurora Teagarden (dobaje mexicano) * Amor en el hielo * Lethal Soccer Mom * Asesinatos reales: Un misterio de Aurora Teagarden (dobaje mexicano) * Shirin enamorada * Atchoo! * Tres cuartos y un cuerpo: Un misterio de Aurora Teagarden (doblaje mexicano) * La casa de Julius: Un misterio de Aurora Teagarden (2016) (doblaje mexicano) * En la mina * La muerte está de cabeza: Un misterio de Aurora Teagarden (2017) (doblaje mexicano) * Un sinfín de problemas: Misterios de Aurora Teagarden (2017) (doblaje mexicano) * Hogar de los gigantes * Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG - Individual Eleven * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - The Laughing Man * La boda de mi ex (2018) Otros * 90210 (3ª temp.) (Sebastians) * Astérix en Bretaña * Bounty Hunters II * El último hombre sobre la Tierra (Caaliope Dubbing & Distribution) (temp. 4) * Chicas sobre hielo * Lindas mentirosas (últimos eps. de la 1ª temp.) (Art Sound México) * Mee Shee, el gigante del agua Estudios y empresas del doblaje * Art Sound México * Audiomaster 3000 * Caaliope Dubbing & Distribution * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * Cinema Digital S.C. * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House * Globo * Grupo Macías * IDF * KiteTeam * Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Lola MX * Mad Pencil Studio * Made in Spanish - Antigua * Pink Noise México * Procineas S.C.L. * SDI Media de México * Sebastians * Sonomex * Taller Acústico S.C. * Telespeciales, S.A. Muestras multimedia Archivo:La Guarida de Seiya - Entrevista a Jorge Roig Jr. (Parte 1)|Entrevista a Jorge Roig Jr. Archivo:La Guarida de Seiya - Jorge Roig Jr. (Oliver Atom) |Saludo de Jorge Roig Jr. como Oliver Atom Jorge Roig Jr. como Shaka|Jorge Roig Jr. como Shaka Archivo:Jorge Roig Jr. - Entrevista - Las Voces Fantasticas Enlaces externos * * Sitio Web Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de los años 2020